


The Debate

by KJthePunkAssBookJockey



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Presidential debate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJthePunkAssBookJockey/pseuds/KJthePunkAssBookJockey
Summary: Patrick just wants to watch the first Democratic Presidential debate for 2020. David's not interested.





	The Debate

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble I wrote as I was watching the debate.

“Why are we watching this? The election isn’t for another year and a half…and oh yea, we’re Canadian!” David asked his fiancé.

“This is important, David. Don’t you want to be informed about the person who might run against the current president?” 

“Again, we can’t vote. Our time would be much better spent watching Notting Hill,” came David’s serious reply.

Patrick rolled his eyes at his fiancé’s ridiculousness. “You have watched that movie so many times you could replay it in your head.”

“It’d be a better use of my time,” muttered David.

“Great, we’re in agreement. You replay Notting Hill in your mind while I watch tonight’s debate. You might want to figure out which movie to replay in your mind for the debate tomorrow.”

“This is TWO nights!” David sat up and flung his arms out as Patrick ducked out of his way.

“There were too many candidates for just one night. Each night has 10 candidates.”

“Ok, that is just way TOO many candidates. I’ll pay attention when we are down to just one debate night.” David said as he settled back into the couch. 

“Will you though?” David couldn’t see Patrick’s face but could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Ughhhh, well I’ll at least complain less while you watch it.” David’s hands flicked out in agitation. 

“Noticed you didn’t say wouldn’t complain at all.”

David’s mouth curved up in a small smile. “I was trying to be realistic.”

“That’s a new one.”

“Hmmph.” David picked up his phone and began to scroll through Instagram as Patrick continued to watch the debate. 

As the debate continued, David kept playing on his phone but cuddled into Patrick’s shoulder. Patrick lifted up his arm and David slipped under it, eventually putting his phone down and sneaking his hand under Patrick’s shirt. Patrick tried to ignore David as he kept tracing patterns on his stomach until David’s hand drifted south.

Patrick grabbed it with a chastising, “David.”

“I’ve been good for an hour and a half,” David whined. 

Patrick chuckled. “It’s almost over. If you let me finish watching this I promise I’ll make it worth your while.”

David thought for a moment. “Fine, but only because I know this stuff gets you hot.” Patrick rolled his eyes as David continued, “But you better really make it worth my while.” 

Patrick lifted David’s face to his and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. “Promise. So much so that you’ll let me watch tomorrow night too.” 

“Wouldn’t count on it.” David settled back under Patrick’s arm picking back up his phone. He was looking forward to after the debate but content to let Patrick watch and just spend time with him.


End file.
